


birthday girl

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I really needed some Kate and Katie interaction, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: Clint, Natasha, and Katie attend Kate's birthday party at Avengers Tower.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Katie Barton & Kate Bishop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	birthday girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a quick birthday fic for Alice (@hearthawkeye) on Twitter, and then my idea grew from a Clint/Nat piece to including Katie (can you believe we've almost had her for an entire year?!), and then somehow evolved into including some Kate from there!  
> I don't have a specific universe in mind for this so it's a blend of MCU/comics and I mentally put Katie at about three years old.

“Sit still, I’m almost done,” Natasha prompted with a small smile, slightly loosening her hold of Katie’s hair as she obligingly wriggled to relax back into sitting straight. “Thank you.”

Katie eagerly kicked her feet back and forth. “Is it pretty?” she brightly asked.

“Very much.” Natasha finished the braid and tied it off with an elastic. “Let’s go get your Dad now.”

Katie nodded and immediately pushed herself back into a standing position, darting off towards the kitchen, Natasha only a few steps behind. “Daddy, you ready?” she loudly called.

“Almost!” Clint looked at Katie over his shoulder as she entered the kitchen and smiled. “You look all ready to go.”

She nodded again and walked up straight beside him, going on her tiptoes to try to look at the cookies he was loading into a carrier before looking up at him with her best version of puppy-dog eyes. “Can I have one?”

He openly chuckled and glanced at Natasha, waiting for her to shrug before holding a cookie out to Katie. “Just one.”

Her immediate grin made his heart do a little proud leap as she took the cookie and started munching away.

Parental bias or not, she seriously was the cutest kid.

“You’re on crumb clean-up duty,” Natasha lightheartedly told Clint as he closed up the carrier.

“I figured.” He checked his watch and angled down to hold out his arms to Katie. “Do you want to walk or should I carry you?”

She wordlessly stepped forward to prompt Clint to lift her up, positioning her on his hip before picking up the carrier.

Natasha had stepped over and pressed a quick kiss to Clint’s cheek, another on Katie’s head. “I’ll grab the present, go ahead and get down there. Run some interference with Kate.”

“We’re great at that.” He seriously looked at Katie, a teasing glint in his eye. “You ready to start offering Kate some cookies?”

“Yes!”

They went for the elevator and quickly made their way to the lounge, Katie immediately wide-eyed at all the purple decorations set up to mark Kate’s birthday.

She was in the midst of a conversation with Tony and Jessica as they walked in, and Clint opted to set Katie down and prompt her in Kate’s direction. “Go time.”

He hovered a few feet away as Katie ran up, ignoring Jessica to hug Kate around the legs. “We have cookies!”

“Hey you!” Kate eagerly said while patting Katie’s back and glancing up to smile at Clint before focusing back on Katie. “What type of cookies are we talking?”

“Monster, with special M&Ms.” Katie held her arms up and Kate picked her up, earning a quiet chuckle from Tony.

“She’s got us all right around her finger.”

“Mmhmm,” Kate hummed in response before beaming at Katie. “Monster cookies to combine our favorites, huh?” She laughed as Katie vigorously nodded. “Happy birthday to me.”

Knowing that he had their attention, Clint brought the carrier over to the food table and popped the lid off as Kate walked over with Katie.

“She was so excited to get these to you and insisted on the purple,” he said as Kate grabbed one for each of them.

“Thanks for helping her out.” Kate raised an eyebrow at him as Katie started chewing on her cookie. “Where’s Natasha?”

“Coming.” He innocently shrugged. “Trust me, it’s easier to get this little firecracker ready and out of the way first, divide and conquer.”

“Mmm.” Kate broke into a small sound of approval as she took a bite of the cookie. “I need this recipe.”

“I’ll text it to you later.”

They stepped aside to let the others have a go at a cookie if desired and settled on the couches, Clint taking the seat with a view of the elevator to keep Kate’s back to it.

Katie took the cushion beside Kate and had already devoured her cookie, encouraging her to kick her legs out and flare out her skirt, showing off the Hawkeye chevron design. “Aunt Kate, look, it’s my Hawkeye party dress!”

“And it is so cute,” Kate gushed back, earning a delighted giggle from Katie.

Clint consciously refrained from grinning as Natasha entered off the elevator with an arrow tube slung over her shoulder and snuck it over to the small gift table before making her way back around to come up behind Kate.

“I take it she already gave you a spiel about her dress?” Natasha asked as she headed to the cushion beside Clint, taking his hand as she settled down.

“A little bit. I’m half tempted to ask if Tony’s got more of the fabric for something.” Kate raised both eyebrows at Clint and Natasha. “You got me something really nice even though I said not to, didn’t you?”

Natasha casually smiled. “We decided to gift you something practical.”

“Katie, you wanna go see what trouble your parents decided to kick up?” Kate lightheartedly asked.

She hopped off the couch and started to pull Kate along with her. “Mmhmm!”

As they walked away Natasha leaned in against Clint’s side, resting her head on his shoulder. “That didn’t last very long.”

“No, she’s spent too much time around us, we can only be too sneaky.” He briefly leaned his head on hers. “We did good though.”

They watched as Kate picked up the arrow tube and innocently smiled as she shot them a questioning look before opening it and pulling out an arrow, her eyes immediately widening as she saw the tip.

“No way! You got me a bunch of vibranium tipped arrows?” Kate loudly asked, ignoring everyone else’s side chuckles at her reaction.

“And with carbon fiber shafts,” Clint amusedly called back. “Happy birthday, Hawkeye!”

As Kate stared at the arrows for a long moment, Katie patted the side of the tube. “And there’s a drawing from me!”

“One sec.” Kate carefully put the arrow back and fished out the drawing while kneeling to look at it on Katie’s level.

“That’s you,” Katie started to explain as she pointed at the circle people on the page, “and that’s me. We’re shooting bows together to help the Avengers fight robot fish.”

“Aww, thanks.” Kate pulled Katie into a hug.

“Happy birthday,” Katie hummed.

Kate laughed and looked over to where Clint and Natasha were watching them. “You and your Mom and Dad always make it special.”


End file.
